


【VO】合集

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: 出于众所周知的原因。备个份。所有写过的VO都丢这里面。-礼物-今年我想告诉你的-[超级英雄AU]go get your love-同居三十题
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen
Kudos: 7





	1. 礼物

VO 礼物

Orlando有很多戒指，也有很多饰品，大多都是朋友们送的，更年轻一点的时候，他甚至会把他们都穿起来，挂在脖子上，就好像游牧民族都把财宝都挂在身上一样。

但从来没有在这个项链上出现过的，是Viggo送他的戒指。

他和Viggo的往事有太多了，现在时间太久了，甚至会有些记不清楚。

他们买酒，在不拍戏的日子开车去新西兰的原野里晃荡，周围都是无边无际的原始森林，把车子停在路边，再随便找一条小道走进去，就好像永远也走不出来一样。

然后他们架起帐篷在里面露营，旁边生一堆火，Viggo在旁边看他带来的那些书，Orlando靠在他身上揉着眼睛，时不时跟他聊上几句，直到最后没什么话好说，Viggo就问他，你想听我读书吗。

然后他点点头，Viggo低沉的声音就通过他们紧紧依靠着的部分传到了他的身体里，根本不需要什么听觉，也不需要什么清醒的时刻。

他抬起头来看向对方，那张轮廓分明的脸上仍然闪烁着跳动的火焰和随之而来的暗影，Viggo笑笑，轻轻抱了抱他，把他哄去睡觉。

这是个远离人际的夏天，他说。

Viggo自己也会画画，拍照，录唱片，总之是个很能给自己找乐子的人。Orlando自己当时也才二十来岁，Viggo知道他的阅读障碍，所以不怎么寄自己写的东西给他，反倒是每次Orlando去他住的地方，就顺手带走一两张Viggo的作品，要么是照片，要么是画，最后Viggo索性画了一张给他，同时写上了他和Henry的名字，直到现在挂在他的家里。

那枚银制的戒指是在拍完了ROTK之后，本来已经快要离开了。Peter又让他们再多待一些日子，Viggo配合CD一起送给他的。

听一下吧，他的语气像是在避重就轻。

2000年那会流行的都是些什么歌呢。Orlando回忆了一下，当年自己和朋友天天勾肩搭背唱着的，好像都是些不着调的、甜腻的情歌。

他在暗房里面坐着听完那张CD，却发现根本不明白Viggo在这些曲子里面想说些什么，CD里的那些歌完完全全是实验性的，是为自己而做的东西，当然也有可能有关于他的部分。它们又冗长，又嘈杂，像永无休止的乐器的嘶鸣。他告诉Viggo，对方却说，Orli，你还很年轻。

那不一样，他说，被当成小孩子的时候总是有点不甘心。

但是偏偏这样奇怪的后面又总有Viggo读书的声音。

他实在是喜欢这种片段，所以哪怕后来Viggo录的小王子并没有寄给他，他却也心照不宣地买了一份，在很长一段时间都带着Flynn听着它入睡。

一晃眼十来年之后，他就已经住在了纽约，即将拥有另一个家庭，或许又要开始另一种人生。

他想他已经完全到了明白那张CD的年纪，毕竟哪怕是住在高楼之上，有一个绝佳的夜景，往下看的时候，纽约的霓虹灯下面，也全是静默的尖叫。这样的时刻在他们分别之后出现了很多次，他总是在某些片段出现的时候，想起Viggo和他说过的话，而他当年总是不以为意。

所以他把CD和戒指一起找了出来，却也没有什么心思听——这些年里，它们要么好好地被收在盒子里，要么就被他戴在手上。

他眯着眼睛看那枚戒指，好像在看十几年前，和Viggo早上在丛林醒来的时候，透进他们帐篷的那束晨光。

他又拿起了它，短暂地把刻了那句to wherever it may lead的戒指带在了无名指上。

不算那些森林，新西兰那些积雪和流水，那些在片场夜不能寐的东西，这应该是Viggo送给他的最好、最美的东西。

那他送过给他最贵重的东西，可能就是自己永不褪色的真心了。

从他们相遇那天起，Viggo永远是Viggo，到时光飞逝，到世纪变迁，不管多少年，他永远爱他。

END


	2. 今年我想告诉你的

==============================

我能告诉你一点什么呢？

在viggo生日的时候，orlando心想。虽然是例行的邮件，但还是不可避免地想了很多。他又不希望它变得过去冗长，所以一改再改，等到最后发出的时候，已经到了年关。

嗨，老家伙，

我能告诉你一点什么呢？

又一年马上就要过去了。

我觉得这个世界改变了好多，很多事情都变得有些不像样。不管想或者不想，日子总算也是在平稳地度过。今天伦敦又下了一场冬雨，本来已经刺骨的天气变得更冷了，零零散散的雨滴和无处不在的大风，人们高高低低的，却都耷拉着眼皮，同一张脸。

我想起从前一月的时候，你从世界另一端坐了二十个多个小时的飞机来看我，街道和广场还是和那时候一模一样，除了蒙上了一层灰色的布，又扑了一口烟，还混上了雨。

你生日的时候我发了一篇ins，我知道你对社交网络这种东西没什么好感，但是感觉你应该还是会看到。我承认，它们是有些酸，可是一年也就这么一次。不管怎么样，我已经把截图放在了附件里。

前些日子翻到了自己两年前的日记，明明自己的字迹和从前并没有太多区别，心态的差别却是天翻地覆的大。Flynn长大了，已经是个抱起来有些吃力的小胖墩了，sidi变成了mighty，娇滴滴的，没法像以前sidi一样和他一路长跑，但是很粘人，什么时候都跟我们在一起，像家里多出了一个小姑娘，和Flynn一起成长，相处得格外融洽。

我这两年一点都不急着拍电影了，公益和慈善倒也一直有在做。我给你寄了我最近那几部电影的蓝光，和其他杂七杂八的东西一起，你打发时间的时候可以看一看。

你新的电影我当然看了，我有些意外，不像你会选的剧本。因为你总是喜欢把很多故事放在一起，变成一个故事来讲，每次看都觉得它们杂糅了许多人一辈子的旅程，所以很长很长。这次完全是个例外，viggo，它太轻快了，让我有些适应不过来。

可能是因为你终于还是老了吧，我也老了，所以能明白你在想什么。不过别担心，我的老家伙，它很棒，只是从另一种层面上。毕竟你在我的心里一直都是一个样，从快二十年前开始就是这样了，永远不会有别的形象比它更好。

老家伙，原来我认识你已经快二十年了。

有时候会想，果然每个人都无法免俗，年轻时候，哪怕是快要到三十岁的时候，仍然觉得自己还是崭新的，刚刚接触电影，刚刚认识你，偶尔想想自己什么时候会有小孩，儿子或者女儿，过着什么样的婚后生活，但是很快又被蜂拥而上的现实压过去，只剩下一点念想。

去年我去了一趟中国，在那里待了不短的一段时间，说实话，哪怕我去之前已经做好了准备，却仍然好像是接触到了世界尽头的另一端。东西方社会的运行方式太不一样了，我想你或多或少，可能也听说过一些。上海让我想起纽约，却也不太一样，我想念那些和你在纽约的公寓里，能天天见上面的日子。

有时间一起去看看吧，那个东方的国度还有很多其他的城市的。

我今年依然还是爱着你的。

就暂时说到这里吧。

对了。

我感觉你好像胖了些，真好。

落款，

爱你的Orli

END


	3. [超级英雄AU]go get your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个小坑

+++

viggo觉得自己一点也不像超级英雄。

他只是一个普通得不能再普通的中年男人，和妻子离异，跟处在青春期的儿子相依为命，住在还没付清贷款的房子里，每天听着儿子抱怨学校的琐事和自己的厨艺。

警察这份工作或许会显得和英雄有那么一点点联系——比起制裁罪犯，保卫白城，肃清角落里的肮脏什么的，他倒是接到过要求肃清院角马蜂窝的电话。

相当于漫画和电影里的情节，他这个“游侠ESTEL”的名号或许来得要更侥幸一些。

白城的美是毋庸置疑的，这座古老的城市从来就不缺少过往历史中所遗留下来的痕迹，秋冬季节路边银杏的叶子被吹得到处都是，弥漫着香草的味道也能够顺利的窜进你的鼻子，渗进雨后潮湿的石板路里。

而他有些厌倦的只是日复一日。

很难说清楚这是一种怎样的感受，我是指，当你罩上兜帽的身影出现在城市中央广场的大荧幕的时候，媒体永无倦怠的将你和其他人比来比去，超级英雄法律的支持者和反对者在脱口秀节目中唇枪舌战过一轮又一轮，而人们很明显还乐此不疲，连局子里都充满着这个话题……哦，上帝。

出于十来岁时特有的挑剔，henry一直都不太喜欢游侠，viggo不得不像块夹心饼干一样面对着儿子不够酷的评价和自己这个摆脱不了的身份。

“也不是不好……”啃着饼干的henry声音听起来有点鼓鼓囊囊的，“你不觉得他看着太死气沉沉了一点吗，像个中世纪的老古董。”

“兜帽和剑……什么的。”小胖子做了一个翻白眼的表情，由于被噎到而轻咳了几声，viggo顺手把牛奶递了过去。

小孩子总是更喜欢GREENLEAF一点，那个“精灵”。

身材瘦削又轻盈，在城市高楼间一跃而过时飘散掉的几缕金色长发，简直就是活生生的都市传奇，近战远程，能打能扛。

优雅，神秘，高效，每当他出动留下的只影片语都将在报纸占下大幅的版面，顺利的拉拢了一大群fans，当然，大多数都是报着幻想的小孩子，而背后所隐藏的，是viggo这样的大人才会清楚的事情。

或许是和他一样的中年男人，整日为了生活唯唯诺诺忙碌不堪，又或许更糟，一个小偷，一个惯犯，反社会人格什么的——viggo对GREENLEAF进行过无数的猜想，这个身份之下所能掩盖的东西太多了，并不都如同精灵一般美好。

所以当他真正见到orlando的时候，他才会显得那么惊讶。

他们相遇的场景其实挺滑稽的。viggo上赶着去学校接henry而他的车又不争气地坏在了离校区还有两个街区的地方，手机也恰巧没了电，让他一点都不确定儿子会不会没耐心的跑去什么奇怪的地方。做警察的总是最了解这个城市的现状，viggo不得不忧心忡忡。

他狼狈极了，刚入秋的气温还没有降下来，稍微跑两步就闷得要命，汗湿的头发顺着轮廓贴在了脸上，逼得viggo把衬衣扣子解开了几颗。

他的西装外套也脱掉了，拿在手上，皱成了一团。在viggo试图抬手整理一下的时候，一个声音突然叫住了他。

“嘿。”

而他看到了一张灿烂得有些傻气的笑脸。

坐在铁丝网上的大男孩正示意他让开一点，头发被剃成了板寸，黑色的T恤空空荡荡地套在身上，随着他弯腰的动作带出了一个有些特别的弧度。

他的睫毛随着向下的视线而低垂，在落地的一瞬间像蝶翼一样剧烈地颤动了起来。

然后他看向了viggo，栗色的大眼睛带着纯粹而干净的笑意，轻声说了句谢谢，将一整个长街和发愣的viggo都留在了后面。

那个纵身下跳的姿势和盯着地面的侧脸实在太过于熟悉，他已经见到了无数次，尽管其他时候都是在血迹斑斑的犯罪现场，被笼罩在昏暗灯光下的小巷中还躺着面目不清的尸体。

在还没询问到名字的时候，viggo就已经知道了精灵的存在。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很早以前写的同居三十题。  
> 应该是13年左右写的。

7.浏览过去的照片

Orlando前两日去首映式的时候意外拿到了一张老照片，色彩有点后期处理过的痕迹，却压了膜，保存的极其用心。  
眼前的姑娘好不容易挤到了他的面前，把照片举了起来，用流利的英语问他是否还记得那个时候——她当时第一次参加他的电影首映式，疯到了极点，也开心到了极点，却始终没有遗漏掉替他留下岁月的痕迹。  
将近十年了吧，他看着照片上那个笑得眼睛都皱到一起的混小子，用力揽着Viggo的肩，那种恨不得全天下都知道他和Viggo交好的样子，让他甚至有些惊讶于当时他毫无保留的脾气。  
然而他至今仍能记得那个时候新西兰的阳光之下拥挤满整条街的人流，他轻巧地从他们之间穿过，就像现实里面鱼跃而过的精灵，和每个人都搂在一起，谈笑的肆无忌惮，仿佛没有什么可以在意并约束他的东西。  
直到他遇到了Viggo。他开始更深切地了解到恋爱中那些焦灼而欲罢不能的感情，你无法计算前进了几步就会遇到坠崖的困境，而后退，却又是彻彻底底的不甘，总是像飞蛾扑火一样抱着希望和绝望，如此地进退两难。  
“Hey,Orli，怎么了？”他陷入回忆的样子让身旁的人有些不安，轻轻地拍了一下他的肩膀。  
他回过神来，对同行的人报以微笑。

然而直到那一场首映式结束之后，即使多年演员的本能让他从头至尾保持了恰当的礼节，他仍然心神不宁。  
最后他在后台找到了那位粉丝，他有些害羞地告诉了她来意，对面的姑娘也有些惊讶，随即却笑出了声来。  
“我没想到你会这么喜欢。”她说她已经当了他十多年的饭了，非常高兴能有机会为他见证这些。  
Orlando垂下眼帘看着她笑起来的样子，连当年那些跟着他后面大喊“Orli”的小姑娘们也已经老去了不少了，他自己没有理由不经历一些变化。

“谢谢。”他由衷地说出了口。

9、 相隔两地的电话

“我刚刚做了一个梦，”他听见电话对面的人从喉咙中发出一个含混不清的回应，低沉而喑哑，甚至听不清语气的起伏，他顿了顿，接着说了下去：“噩梦总是可怕的。”  
“Orli，你是梦到了什么？”对面的人清了清嗓子，回答道。  
“…………”他沉默了片刻，还是决定忽略掉这个问题，说出来让他的意味太像是在无理取闹，而自己也早已经过了那个年龄，“这并不重要。然而我醒来之后就接到了你的电话。”  
这才是最让人开心的，不是吗？  
Viggo无声地扬起了嘴角，他当然懂他的言下之意：“我以为高贵的精灵不会这么斤斤计较。”  
“都是因为肮脏的人类太久没有跟他联系过了。”Viggo闭上眼睛想象了一下Orlando现在的表情，哑然失笑，听着他继续说了下去，“不说这个了，我前两天拿到了一张我们的合照，在新西兰的时候，被影迷拍到的。”  
“那应该很有意思。”Viggo的声音藏着满满的笑意，“好了，你那边应该已经半夜两点了吧，要我给你唱催眠曲吗。”  
“真不怕你走调走的让我睡不着么？”他就算是挪揄也是带了轻快的尾音，大概再没有什么事能比心心念念的人打来了电话更为让人开心了，“晚安，老家伙。”  
“晚安，”挂下电话的一刻，Viggo轻轻地吻上了话筒，“我的小王子。”

10、 早安吻

在伦敦的时候Orlando已经见到过很多个这样的早晨了，灰蒙蒙的天色带着晨起的微光，有点不甚明了的晦涩，说不上是好或者坏，只能算作是非常独特的风光。  
然而再独特的东西看多了，也总是有些厌烦的。  
Orlando慢悠悠地吃掉了一个三明治，换上了晨跑的衣服。Sidi和Flynn留在了LA的家里没有随他回来，省了不少麻烦的同时也让他惯常的晨练成了形单影只。  
他耸了耸肩，伸手拉开了屋子的大门。

门外的人正站在楼梯之上转身过来，看样子是听到了声响了之后才试图从坐着的状态起来。  
而他看着眼前的人温和的表情慢慢弯起来嘴角，带上了他最为熟悉的笑意。烟蓝色的眼睛像一汪看不见底却总是藏着很多东西的池水。眉目间永远是一派坦然与包容。  
他看着Viggo走到了他的面前，伸手抱住了没能反应过来的自己。  
那个低沉的声音也是一如既往的熟悉，却更像是在古井中荡涤过一样浸到了他的心底：“Orli，早上好。”

这样的意外真的太不多见了，不过偶尔相信一次又有什么不好。  
Orlando反手抱了上去。  
“妈的，Viggo，就你会招我。”他将头埋在Viggo的肩上，闷闷的说。  
“其实你可以理解为我只是想来看那张照片的。”Viggo顺着他的头发慢慢地梳理下去，依旧是很多凌乱的小卷。  
“滚你的。”Orlando从他的怀抱里面撑起身子，带了水汽的眼睛有一闪而过的潋滟，“为了赔礼，就送上一个早安吻吧。”  
Viggo也笑了起来，低低地回了一句好，侧过身子吻了上去。

==================================================================================================================

小番外一 (4)一方的起床气【吐槽向，OOC严重，慎。

Orlando很少有这样没有档期也没有杂事的早上，既没有Sidi在面前打滚卖蠢卖萌也没有小胖孩子跟着吵吵闹闹。他从前几天晚上起就准备好了睡个好觉，哪怕外面的世界嘈杂到天荒地老。

谁吵谁死！他恨恨地想着盖上被子，睡了过去。

然而总是天不遂人愿，orlando在睡梦中翻过了一个又一个身，大门依旧被敲得叮叮咚咚甚而最后变成了非常有节奏感的当当当——当。

他气急败坏地起床拉开了大门。

门外的人正站在楼梯之上转身过来，看样子是听到了声响了之后才试图从坐着的状态起来。

而他看着眼前的人温和的表情慢慢弯起来嘴角，带上了他最为熟悉的笑意。烟蓝色的眼睛像一汪看不见底却总是藏着很多东西的池水。眉目间永远是一派坦然与包容。

他看着Viggo走到了他的面前，伸手抱住了没能反应过来的自己。

那个低沉的声音也是一如既往的熟悉，却更像是在古井中荡涤过一样浸到了他的心底：“Orli，早上好。”

Orlando的脑袋已经被意外搅成了一片浆糊。

然而这样的意外却终是不多见的，他最后选择了——直接糊了对面人一脸。

“Fuuuuuuck！！扰人清梦是要折寿的好么愚蠢的人类！！！不要来耽误精灵的美容觉！！”

然后碰地摔上了大门。

………………←千里迢迢来看情人的V叔的表情。

3、 半夜一起看恐怖电影

“我们看点什么吧。”他这么说道，看着眼前的人点了点头。

其实Orlando的心情有些茫然，他们的分离已经有了一些年岁，而其中的间隙让今天的重逢变得更像是一场彩排出来的临时戏，足够感人，却也足够仓促。尽管在这些年间他们时不时有过一些联系，然而纸上和电话里终究只是靠纸张和电流联系起来的虚幻，直到活生生的人站在了面前，才知道几年前的那场告别给他们带来了什么。

他想起他们曾经也像现在这样住在一间屋子里，东西摆的乱七八糟的样子，viggo取笑过他做的饭菜，viggo写过的诗集和照片散落在他的床头。他们一起做过很多事，某种意义上远远超越了普通的伴侣，看彼此的电影和访谈，了解别人眼里的自己。偶尔甚至能听到viggo念出他写的东西，像纪念或者铭刻什么一样，可以将人力不可留的感情寄予文字之间，即使时光长流，岁月千古。

哪怕这些年间orlando一直有从周遭知道一些关于viggo的消息，零零碎碎的——他演了弗洛伊德，在电影里面甚至用了一种奇怪的上扬腔调，满脸胡子说话的语气倒是有些傲慢和轻佻。有了女朋友，还被人拍到在街上拥吻，最后却又分了手。他甚至在看到viggo被偷拍在菜市场买菜的时候笑出了声来，眼神却始终停留在屏幕上那一处极小的地方，连自己也分不清那里面有没有十成的眷念。

他真的一度很想把这个疑问说出来，最后却还是怨念自己没有足够的勇气。


End file.
